nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Model Naming Conventions
The toolset categorizes models based on how they are named. For playable races, a 3-letter code is used, with the first 2 letters signifying the race, and the last letter the sex. Other things like monsters just have the name of the monster here. The 2 letter code is controlled by the appearance.2da. =Character Models= Head P_???_Head?? :First Letter is a P :Second is the RaceGender Code (HHM is Human Male), followed by "Head" and the model number. Hair P_???_Hair?? :First Letter is a P :Second is the RaceGender Code (HHM is Human Male), followed by "Hair" and the model number. Helm P_???_??_Helm?? :First Letter is a P :Second is the RaceGender Code (HHM is Human Male), followed by the armor type :Fourth begins with "Helm" followed by the item number. Boots P_???_??_Boots?? :First Letter is a P :Second is the RaceGender Code (HHM is Human Male), followed by the armor type :Fourth begins with "Boots" followed by the item number. Gloves P_???_??_Gloves?? :First Letter is a P :Second is the RaceGender Code (HHM is Human Male), followed by the armor type :Fourth begins with "Gloves" followed by the item number. Belt P_???_??_Belt?? :First Letter is a P :Second is the RaceGender Code (HHM is Human Male), followed by the armor type :Fourth begins with "Belt" followed by the item number. Cloak P_???_??_Cloak?? :First Letter is a P :Second is the RaceGender Code (HHM is Human Male), followed by the armor type :Fourth begins with "Cloak" followed by the item number. Accessories :First Letter is an A :Second is the RaceGender Code (HHM is Human Male) :Fourth begins with one of the following followed by the item number. *Left shoulder - A_HHF_LShoulder# - Yes *Right shoulder - A_HHF_RShoulder# - Yes *Left bracer - A_HHF_LBracer# - Yes *Right bracer - A_HHF_RBracer# - Yes *Left elbow - A_HHF_LElbow# - Yes *Right elbow - A_HHF_RElbow# - Yes *Left arm - A_HHF_LUpArm# - Yes *Right arm - A_HHF_RUpArm# - Yes *Left hip - A_HHF_LHip# - Yes *Right hip - A_HHF_RHip# - Yes *Front hip - Unknown - No *Back hip - Unknown - No *Left leg - A_HHF_LUpLeg# - Yes *Right leg - A_HHF_RUpLeg# - Yes *Left shin - A_HHF_LLowLeg# - Yes *Right shin - A_HHF_RLowLeg# - Yes *Left knee - A_HHF_LKnee# - Yes *Right knee - A_HHF_RKnee# - Yes *Left foot - Unknown - No *Right foot - Unknown - No *Left ankle - Unknown - cell3 *Right ankle - Unknown - cell3 Thus: A_HHF_LShoulder45 Races *HH - Human and similar races. *HA - Aasimar *DD - Dwarf *EE - Elf / Moon Elf *EH - Half-elf *ER - Half-Drow *GG - Gnome? *AA - Halfling *OO - Half Orc *GY - Githyanki *ED - Drow *EL - Elf, Wild *HT - Tiefling These were also used for various models *HE - Earth Genasi? *HI - Air Genasi? *HW - Water Genasi? *HF - Fire Genasi? *EW - Wood elf? *ES - Sun Elf? Sex M = Male F = Female Armor Codes Based on armorvisualdata.2DA * CL - Cloth * CP - Cloth Padded * LE - Leather * LS - Leather Studded * CH - Chain * SC - Scale * BA - Banded * PH - Half Plate * PF - Full Plate * HD - Hide * NK - Naked http://developer.obsidian.net/wiki/index.php?title=Accessory_models =Placeables= Placeables may have any name, but it is standard practice to prefix their name with "PLC_" (without the quotes). This is just for ease in identifying the model. Deviating from this recommended naming convention will not affect the game. =Technical Details= The major technical concern for Accessory models is the unique number identifier. You can have up to 512 (or 256?) unique models for each slot per base appearance type, thus: 512 Human Female left bracers, 512 Male Dwarf right shins, etc. Therefore, if possible, you should examine existing custom content and attempt to use a unique number identifier that has not already been used. Non-consecutively numbered models will work fine both in toolset and in game. Therefore you could have shin parts 1-45, skip to 90-110 and then skip again to 235. Since the models are read in this way, it's more important that you select a model number that is unique, than it is that you select a model number that is consecutive. Additionally, the toolset will read in the array of model parts for a given base appearance slot starting at position 0. So, while the unique number identifiers for your model parts will range from 1-512, the number each part will show up as in the toolset will be 0-511. Category:Toolset